Gökdeniz Özcetin (Politiker, Schauspieler)
Gökdeniz Ahmed Özcetin (bürgerlich Gökdeniz Özcetin) (* 14. August 2000 in Landstuhl, Rheinland-Pfalz) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher sowie ein Politiker (Die Linke). Bekannt geworden ist er im Laufe seiner politischen Laufbahn in der SPD, im Februar 2017 verließ Özcetin die SPD aus internen Gründen. Leben Gökdeniz Özcetin kommt aus der pfälzischen Kleinstadt Landstuhl (Landkreis Kaiserslautern), er wuchs in den ersten 3 Jahren in Ramstein-Miesenbach (Landkreis Kaiserslautern) auf, seit seinem 4. Lebensjahr wohnt er zusammen mit seinen Eltern in seiner Geburtsstadt, Landstuhl. Sein Vater kommt aus der saarländischen Mittelstadt Völklingen, und seine Mutter aus der Türkei. Er beherrscht die türkische Sprache als zweite Muttersprache, er ist im Besitz der Doppeltenstaatsbügerschaft (Deutsch und türkisch). Er ist Einzelkind und lebt mit seinen Eltern in Landstuhl. Özcetin besucht die Berufsbildende Schule (BBS) in Landstuhl, in der Fachrichtung Wirtschaft und Verwaltung. Krankheit Mitte 2015 stellten die Ärtzte bei Özcetin eine Dyskalkulie fest, eine sogenannte Rechenschwäche (F81.2). Auf dem weiteren Schulweg wird Özcetin von seinem Fachlehrer in Mathematik gestüzt. Politik thumb|Gökdeniz Özcetin (links) mit Alexander Ulrich (rechts) im Bundestag in Berlin (Mai 2017) Im April 2016 trat Özcetin in die SPD ein und hatte bis zu seinem Austritt im März 2017 folgenden Status: * 2016-2017: Mitglied des Landesverbandes (MdLV) * 2016-2017: Mitglied im Ortsverein Landstuhl * 2016-2017: Mitglied des Unterbezirks Kaiserslautern * 2016-2017: JUSOS Im selben Monat des Austrittes wurde Özcetin Mitglied der LINKE. Folgenden Status hat er * seit 2017: Mitglied des Kreisverbands Kaiserslautern * seit 2017: Mitglied der Linksjugend 'solid Im Mai 2017 hat Özcetin auf Nomienierung des Bundestagsabgeordneten Alexander Ulrich, am Planspiel, Jugend und Parlament im Bundestag in Berlin mit rund 300 anderen Jugendlichen aus ganz Deutschland teilgenommen. Musik thumb|Özcetin mit rund 300 anderen Vereinsmitgliedern beim Einmarsch auf die Strecke in Hockenheim bei der Formel 1 (Juli 2014) Özcetin spielt seit seinem 11 Lebensjahr, dass Instrument Fanfare, im Verein Sickinger Herolde in Landstuhl. 2015 bzw. 2016 versuchte Özcetin sich an europäischen Wettbewerben, 2016 bewarb er sich beim WDR als Teilnehmer zugleich als Kandidat für Eurovision Young Musicians für Deutschland, in der Bewerbungsphase schied Özcetin aus,nun versucht er sich am selben Wettbewerb, diesesmal für 2018. Filmkarriere Özcetin ist die deutsche Standardstimme von Pierson Fode, Augie Issac, Miles Heizer, Chase McCleery Bouchie und Max Burkholder (bis auf The Purge - Die Säuberung) Seit Anfang 2017 synchronisiert Özcetin, den US Star Brenton Thwaites, somit löst er seine vorgänger Max Felder und Constantin von Jascheroff ab. Gökdeniz Özcetin ist ebenso ein Drehbuchautor für Filme, so stammen von Ihm für folgende Filme Drehbücher, Imperium, Legends of the Olymp sowie die Drehbücher der The Creepy (Filmreihe). Am 17. Juli 2017 kündigte New Line Cinema auf einer Fimen internen Pressekonferenz die Zusammenarbeit mit Özcetin an, der Jugenddarsteller soll eine Rohfassung vom Drehbuch für Final Destination 6 anfertigen. Filme, Serien und TV Übersicht in Zahlen TV (er selbst) Filme (selbst mitgewirkt) Serien (selbst mitgewirkt) Serien/Filme (als Synchronsprecher): für Pierson Fode: * 2014: Indigenous * 2014: The Assault * 2015 - 2017: The Bold and the Beautiful (Serie) * 2017: Kill Game * 2017: Cardinal X * 2017: Remote Capture * 2017: It's Time für Augie Isaac: * 2013: Back in the Game (Serie) * 2013: Der unglaubliche Burt Wonderstone * 2013 - 2015: Mighty Med (Serie) * 2016: I Had a Bloody Time at House Harker für Max Burkholder: * 2012 - 2016: Parenthood (Serie) * seit 2016: The Cleveland Show (Serie) * 2017: When the Street Lights Go On * 2018: Almost Home für Miles Heizer: * 2016: Nerve * seit 2017: 13 Reasons Why (Serie) für Barlow Jacobs: * 2017: A Ghost Story * 2018: Old Man and the Gun für Chase McCleery Bouchie: * 2016: Scream (Serie) für Brenton Thwaites * 2017: Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar's Revenge für Atilay Uluisik: * seit 2015: Ich und meine schrecklichen Nachbarn (Serie) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Regisseur/in Kategorie:Jugenddarsteller Kategorie:Drehbuchautor/in